Burning Blood (Rewrite)
by AKA Gecko
Summary: The end of fourth year is the most horrific that Harry has yet lived through. The truth starts to come into a new light and all that once was is no longer as it seems. Does Harry have anything, or anyone to live for anymore? WARNINGS INSIDE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, never have and never will.**

 **A/N: Warnings: Child abuse, sexual abuse, and violent scenes. Later on will be sex scenes.**

 **2** **nd** **A/N: Hello guys I am now starting the rewrite and finish of this story so I can clear some things up! So sorry I have been away for so long but life sometimes takes you on a rocky path! Well I am back now and I aim to update once a week! Here is the revised Prologue! Enjoy**

Prologue – The Welcome Home

Harry sat, or shall we say cowered, in his bedroom, the dark dank mould infested space, having only just arrived back from Hogwarts, the one place, as sad as it seems, he used to be able to refer to as home. His trunk had been thrown in the cupboard where he had lived in for nine years and his wand confiscated, he had no idea where the whale of a man had put it.

He was barely in the door for one minute before the insults had begun. He knew he should never had expected any different, but somehow it always managed to catch him off guard.

" _Freak! Get in here now!"_ The screech came from downstairs. Hurriedly gathering himself and taking a deep breath he began the descent downstairs to certain hell.

Just as he reached the bottom step a hand came round from the corner and hit him in the stomach hard. Looking down he noticed the slipper-ed feet. Uncle Vernon. "My office now _freak_." The boy stood as straight as he was able, still clutching his stomach and followed him. Once he stood inside the office another male came up from behind him sniggering and smirking, he put his hand on the boys shoulder and shoved the boy to his already bruised knees. "We will be continuing your training, only this time we have…Accessories and of course our new friend here." The boy looked up. His eyes going wide upon seeing the heavy metal object in his uncle's hand. He looked around frantically, wanting to scream, wanting to be anywhere but where he is now and run as fast as he could, but there was no escape route. But it mattered not, the boys legs were frozen beneath him his breath frozen in his chest. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. His last thought rung through his temples. _Good bye Potter._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter nor have I ever claimed to!**

 **A/N: Warnings: HEAVY CHILD ABUSE AND UNDERAGE SEXUAL ABUSE! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**

 **2** **nd** **A/N: welcome back I aim to make the chapters longer and make more sense! So here is the reviewed chapter one! Sorry if you find this chapter distressing.**

Chapter One – The Breaking In

 _It's all my fault. Everything that has happened…I… I made...I let Diggory die…My fault Voldemort returned...it's me he wanted! Cedric…Cedric was collateral… I should have done more. I could have done more! I shouldn't have stood still and watched! I should have acted! This…This is my punishment. I deserve this…I…My fault…Entirely my fault. I am here now to serve...isn't that what Dumbledore and the others believe anyway!_

His eyes widened as he was snapped out of his train of thought and saw his uncle, or anyone for that matter, for the first time in two days. Once the door was opened he noticed that he stood there stock naked.

"It's time for your first lesson." Harry gulped the air in, he didn't know what to expect anymore. Nothing was the same anymore and he knew it. He knew now that he is no longer in control of his life. He lost what little control he had gotten over the years.

(Small Time Skip)

The boy sat still, his eyes wide and staring ahead seeing nothing, his frame having gotten smaller over the past four weeks fit into the corner of the cupboard well. At the start of the summer he had cried each night for the wrong doing they were doing to him, for the pain that they inflicted upon him. Yet as time passed he began to believe in them a bit more each time. He no longer cried, he thought, no, knew he deserved this. The once deep, bright, soulful emerald eyes had dimmed and darkened, they almost looked black these days. He had bruises the size of hands and cuts as deep as bone, littering the whole expanse of his body, dried blood stuck his hair matting it down, streaks of blood and other bodily fluids were stuck, crusty, to his forehead, yet the external wounds were just the start. In a way nothing compared to those inside. Inside were no one could see. Some were invisible to everyone but those who knew what to look for.

Harry this summer, rather than being put in the cupboard under the stairs has been put into a new cupboard. A cupboard this time in the garden, in the shed, this one was smaller, harsher and darker than the one he had called home for ten years. He barely fit into the space when he was healthy, but now darkness and webs surrounded him. The walls were bare brick and only held rings on three of them, on the fourth was a door which on the opposite side held more locks than any other door he had been behind before.

The thick metal collar he wore since his uncle had forced it upon him on the first day back, now sat on his collar bone marking a raw bleeding circle, each movement it rubbed some more never allowing the old to heal just adding new ones on the top. He also had chains on each ankle which were attached to the wall with some, some being a liberal word for 2 inches, extra chain for movement. There were no remnants of the healthy boy that he once was. The wind blew outside making the boy shiver as the space under the door let the air through. The chains rattled slightly with the movement. He knew he'd soon be sent for. He also knew there was nothing he could do about it. Dudley had friends over today and he was to be their entertainment tonight. Darkness is a form of loneliness, loneliness is a form of darkness and right now he would much prefer that anything else.

"Oi! Dud! Where is it then?" The once fat boy looked up smirking at the others. A smile was plastered on his face as he spoke.

"Fathers just taming him, he'll be through soon." The others cackled and jested with one another. None noticed the sick look on the boy's face when they all turned away, or the dimness in his eyes when he thought of the little boy that they were all referring to.

On the other side of the house the gift was being prepared.

"I SAID KEEP STILL! AND WHY AREN'T YOU COUNTING?" The man screeched in the skeletons ear. He shivered slightly and held onto the desk tightly wishing for 'it' to come to him. There was a small warm breeze, a breeze that gave him a little hope, but then it went again, and with the gentle wind his hope also dispersed into the cold frigid air that surrounded him. That's when a harder smack hit him. He tried his best to remember the number, but just said one at random, the man behind him chuckled and went for it again. This time the buckle hit directly on his spine. He bowed forwards a broken scream leaving his throat unable to take anymore. The older man just laughed, then grasped the chains dragging the broken boy behind him, not caring or maybe just not noticing the blood trail that was left as he did.

"Get washed, Dudley and his friends will want you clean! I will not having you look like a disgrace!" The man unclicked the chains but left all the mackles and the heavy collar in place. He then left the shaking frame in the bathroom. Picking up a rag the boy stepped into the shower and began to clean himself scrubbing away at the never ending dirt. When he stepped out again the other man was back a clean pillowcase in his hand. Ironically the boy thought about the house elf Dobby he met two years ago, it made a small smile appear, but soon those thoughts were drowned out by the fat blubbing man going red and threatening to hit him once more. The boy took it and made some holes in it quickly with his teeth, he then slipped it on over his head, it barely reached his knees. The chains were clicked back onto the collar but the others left off. The boy stood shivering as the fat man circled him twice before standing back in front of him.

"I get to have you first," He mad man smirked, his eyes going wide with lust, "is that understood?" The older man sat on the closed toilet seat and unzipped his trousers. The boy's eyes went wide as dinner plates, the man pulled himself out of his boxers. _Oh please lord not again._ The boy began to get on his battered and still sore knees but the old man tutted and pulled him closer. "Oh no, not like that…today we get to do something even better." An evil smirk crossed his face as he lifted the boy into his lap, pulling the pillowcase up to his waist.

Blood began to seep down the boys legs, he had been torn irreparably. His uncle smirked and dressed himself again, smoothing down his clothes. His dick still covered in the boys blood. He watched as it began to drip on the floor from where the boy stood, as he watched the boy began to cry, this made him mad.

"Look what you did you filthy whore! Look what you made me do!" He backhanded the boy hard across the face forcing him back against the sink. Taking a deep breath the man once again collected himself. "Downstairs now! They are waiting." The _freak_ obliged and went downstairs. His uncle following him. Once they walked into the lounge everyone turned their heads. Several smirked others began to rub themselves. The skeleton looked down avoiding everyone's gaze. "Now as it only seemed fair, I took his virginity. You may have as much fun with him as you like…Just…Don't kill him. At least not yet, we'll save that for another day maybe. Understood?" There were murmurs around the room and the older man pushed the shaking skeleton forwards then closed the door.

"How…pretty…" One spoke up going over to the boy. In his hand he held a whip. The boys all watched intently. Most of them had pulled their trousers down and had started stroking themselves. Moans echoed around the room as the boy pulled the, already coated in blood, pillow case up to admire him.

"Make him naked!" A dark haired, tanned skin boy shouted over the music that ad started playing.

"Aye do!" The two that sat closest said.

"Oh yes…Poppet…Everything off…" With shaking hands, the small boy undressed himself taking off the pillowcase then putting it to the side. He went back to stand in the place his was originally put so that each one of them had a decent view of whatever was going to happen next. The one sitting behind pulled him over his lap and stroked the flesh that was left on the boys arse. They all watched mesmerised. Even the one in the one with the whip somewhat crawled over to the pair and waited for the others hand to move before bringing it down hard on the small ones arse. Blood began to rise to the surface almost immediately, leaving three fresh lines amongst many that had accumulated over the past month or so. They all sat closer and several smirked, one broke the silence and said _'another'._ The ginger haired boy who was in possession of the whip, brought it back down again and again on the same spot, harder and harder until he finally split the skin.

It went on for hours, the hitting, the touching, even biting. Each one had taken him at least twice, each time the position got more and more adventurous. His legs no longer supported him and both of them were covered in blood, in fact most of his body was covered in blood. There was no saying that it came from one particular place, fore he was bleeding from all over. He hoped the night was over. He hoped he was over, that tonight might be the night he fell asleep and never woke, for tonight they had taken everything from him.

He lay on the floor of the lounge as the guests went back to their homes, he had once again been discarded like a piece of trash. He had no energy to move. No energy to even cry. Once the house went quite a figure slipped into the lounge, their shadow long and casted over the being who laid on the floor. Dudley. He sighed and picked up his cousin. Carefully he took him to the bathroom and carefully placed him in the tub.

"I'm sorry Harry, so sorry." He slowly began to bathe him with the cloth from his earlier shower, he tried his best to be careful whilst cleaning the wounds, but no matter what technique he would try Harry would moan in pain. Once he had done the best he could he took him back downstairs to his cupboard in the kitchen, _at_ _least here he wouldn't be outside_ , he thought, and placed him down on the cold floor. Just as he turned to lock it his dad came in, looking for food he went straight over to the fridge.

"Did you have fun?" Turning around Dudley placed a fake smile on his face and enthused his voice.

"Yes, thanks dad. He goes back in two weeks?" His father looked at the boy and nodded, a sadistic grin almost splitting his face.

"Sure, if he lasts that long! Right, up to bed with you!" Dudley walked out of the room as quickly as he could manage without looking odd to his father, his shoulders slumped as he turned the corner. He ran up to his room and shut the door behind him, his thoughts on the boy in the cupboard. _What has he done to you?_ He sat and stared out of the window as it began to rain, like Mother Nature herself was upset with the goings on at 4 Privet Drive. It began to pour as the boy in the cupboard downstairs slipped into unconsciousness, and the boy upstairs began to think how he could keep his father busy for the next two weeks. _Perhaps beg for a holiday_ , was his last thought as he slipped into the realm of dreams.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters. NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL!**

 **A/N: Here is Chapter two hope it's what you expect : ) Sorry if it is distressing**

 **2** **nd** **A/N: So here is the rewrite of the next chapter a little longer and hopefully less confusing.**

Chapter Two – Heading Home

The last days of summer passed the boy by and still nothing got better, if anything it got worse, especially as Dudley hadn't been back since that night, his father kept him away from the freakishness once he got ill, an illness that his uncle, of course, blamed upon him. He thought it was the _freaks_ fault and so the _freak_ got punished even more, if that was possible.

Tomorrow he'd be returning back to his real home. The only home that has always wanted him.

"Where is dinner freak?" He almost fell from the chair he was standing upon, bringing himself out of his thoughts he hurried to finish the dinner.

"Sorry Master, it is on its way." The voice was barely a whisper and had to be strained to be heard. It was his final night here and he was sure that his uncle planned to make him remember it.

He walked up to the table balancing all three plates at once. Carefully he placed them down in order. Uncle, Dudley then Petunia. It was the same every day, every meal. And god forbid if he got it wrong.

 _~flashback~_

 _Harry was just finishing up the dinner, tiptoeing on his stall go make sure that the food wasn't burning. Petunia was already sitting down twiddling a wine glass in her hand. He dished up her food and scurried over to give it to her doing his best not to trip._

" _BOY!" His uncle entered the room and saw him place the food in front of his wife before himself. "How dare YOU?!" Harry began to shake where he stood. "WELL?!" Harry stammered._

" _I- I-…She-" His uncle stomped closer to the boy and grabbed him by the hair._

" _NO EXCUSES BOY!" He lifted the small boy from his head and dragged him over to the still hot stove. In a moment of absolute red rage he lent the boys chest across it…_

 _~end~_

Snapping himself out of it he quickly made any drinks still left and cleaned up. As he went to go sit in the corner when he felt a hand grab at him. He turned swiftly; his head disagreed with the quick movement and almost had him on the floor. His Uncles greedy eyes were upon him, a snarling smirk appeared across his face as he let out a light laugh.

"Two choices boy. Here now, or all night." Harry let his eyes fall to the floor, holding back a sob he nodded gently.

"Now Master." The older man smirked his eyes glittering, _not unlike that of the headmaster,_ was his first thought. The boy got on his knees and crawled under the table careful not to touch anything by accident. Once there he noticed the man shuffle down his chair and opened his legs wide in front of him. He swallowed a shaky breathe and moved closer to him, wiping his hands down his top he shivered. His thick collar tapped against the edge of the chair and that was all the man needed. Harry noticed his uncle's trousers begun to get tighter on the man. Taking a deep breath knowing what he was in for, he undid the trousers in front of him and started doing what he had learnt was what his uncle liked. Some part of his mind was screaming at him, telling him to stop that he was worth more that this, but that part of him was quickly squished down by the part that now operated to keep him safe and somewhat sane, by now he had less care, for what he was, was a piece of filth that deserved to be used and hurt. He was worthless. He knew that, and he didn't care. He didn't see the need to change.

A sudden rough yank of his tufted hair brought the boy out of his musings. He got back to his job. He quickly had the man out of his pants. Knowing not to touch him with his hands he began to get to work with his mouth once again. Slowly running the tip of his tongue around the head before sucking it then licking up his length, gently running his teeth along the bottom, forcing the urge to bite on it down. His small hands fisted in his lap, from the urge of using them. Above the table his uncle and wife were kissing passionately, both of them were getting off of the fact they could do anything to the boy and both enjoyed the sexual molestation. This all made Dudley feel sick to the core. He left the room mumbling something akin to giving his parents privacy. Harry began to suck harder taking the whole, somewhat small, length in his mouth. His uncle in return forced his hips up and started roughly fucking the young boys mouth, both him and Petunia were moaning into one another's mouths.

His uncle began to jerk spastically and harry knew he was close, he sucked harder than before once his uncle was at this throat and his uncle gripped his head under the table holding him there tightly. Once he had cum in his mouth the boy swallowed it quickly and pulled back, staying where he sat on his heels. His uncle grunted, and harry quickly climbed out from under the table. He looked at him and the boy quickly stood his head lowered.

"Enough for the night, go to your cupboard. I'll let you out in the morning." Vernon sneered and looked over at Petunia and gently stroked her hair as she too came down from her orgasm.

"Yes Master, Thank you Master." The boy took his leave not looking back.

He barely slept a wink spending most of the night looking out into the garden from the slats of his door. The next morning arrived quickly and the boy was once more hauled out of his cupboard, his thoughts jerked away from him and gaining more scratches on the way out. Sprawled out on the floor he looked an utter mess. His hair, once just a clean fluff, was un-brushed and full of dirt and…god knows what. He had bruises all over his body, you would be lucky to see a clear inch, purple bags under his eyes and chain marks all around his wrists, ankles and neck. Cuts of all shapes and sizes also littered his body, some small and barely noticeable but some were an inch deep and wide and went across seven or eight inches in length. The obvious malnourishment of the boy could be seen from a mile off. The internal damage couldn't be seen but the young boy could feel it every time he moved.

"Shower now make your useless arse look presentable! Your stuff is already packed from last year. You'll get your precious wand when we are ready to go? Am I understood?" The boy nodded once looking at the floor. "I SAID AM I UNDERSTOOD?" The boy shivered.

"Yes Sir…" The man tutted and then began to walk away pulling the chain on the boys neck, dragging him across the floor. However he had forgotten about those on his ankles and before long he could go no further, the man kept on jerking the boy whos eyes almost rolled back in his head with the pressure that was being forced upon his neck. The man growled as he turned around and realised the reason for the stopping, he eventually undid them, almost falling on the floor in the effort to bend down over his large stomach.

Once he was again on his feet he moved closer to the boy his arm rose higher with each step he took. The boy began to back away until he came to the wall. He brought it down with a thundering slap. The boy let out a small eek before he fell sideward's and hit his head on a dresser with a thunderous smack in the hallway, falling to the floor in a crumpled mess he passed out. The man grumbled and dropped the chain he was holding leaving the boy on the floor.

It was almost an hour before the boy regained consciousness.

Harry sat up everything somewhat hazy, _I fell…again…_ He remembered his uncle prowling towards him and then the darkness. Trying to stand brought tears to his eyes which he hastily rubbed away, for being able to cry was a privilege far beyond him. Looking around he determined that he had not been disturbed since he passed out, he also knew that he had lost a lot of the tie he was going to need to get ready to go back to school. Looking around he spotted the key to the last of the chains on the dresser, he grabbed the key and quickly freed himself.

Moving as quickly as possible he ran upstairs and got into the bathroom turning the shower on and climbed in straight away not at all bothered that the water was like ice, he had little time and had to be ready by time his uncle was. Holding the harsh towel to his skin he scurried across the landing to the room he used to stay in. Quickly pulling on underwear, he rushed around the room trying to find other clothes that would fit. He hissed as the underpants settled on his hips, the elastic pushed on the bruises and some of the swollen lines from the canings he had gotten over the summer. Wincing, he quickly grabbed some jeans and a top and put them on, he made sure that the top sat under the collar he was still adorned with. He figured that would do for now after all he had to go into the muggle world first. Grabbing a jumper and some shoes he went back downstairs and stood in the corner by the front door.

The boy stood still in the hallway, dressed and looking as good as he was going to. The clothes were two sizes too big, they hung from his empty frame. His family came down the stairs ten minutes later Dudley was carrying a wooden box. He opened it into the boy's hands. The boy merely took out the wand from within and placed it up his arm where a piece of leather was strapped waiting. It slipped in perfectly. The boy placed the box in the trunk that his uncle all but threw at his feet. Locking it again he stood up a little straighter and waited slightly nervous as what was to happen next.

Suddenly arms encased him, he took in a panicked breath, every muscle seized up. Then there was a click and the collar was gone as were the arms around him. As he felt the weight of it disappear he rolled his shoulders back and moved his neck freely for the first time in weeks. He knew what came next, without any prompting he put his jumper on and zipped it to the top, and pulled the sleeves down over his hands so that all of his marks were hidden. Once everything was locked they all quickly jumped into the car, not one word was uttered throughout the entire journey. No one said anything. The only thing you could hear was the four breathing patterns from each occupant.

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry if you didn't like these last two chapters. They from now on will have less A LOT LESS violence. And any including his family will just be memories.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER ALL THAT GOES TO JK! I MAKE NO MONEY OUT OF THESE FICS!**

 **A/N: This is the next instalment no warnings really, it's a bit of a break from the last two heavy chapters**

 **2** **Nd** **A/N: Here we go again updated as promised**

Chapter three – First Reactions

His family had gone, dropped him off and then left as quickly as possible, the boy stood by the same pillar he had done for the past three years. His trunk was beside him and upon that sat an empty owl cage, he only hoped that she had had an alright summer compared to his and that she had found a home to go to whilst he was unable to care for her. His shoulders were slumped, bowing inwards towards his chest and his face couldn't be seen due to the jumper that he wore, the hood pulled up and over his head. To many others wondering around the station he might as well not be there, no one really noticed him, all of them too busy rushing around in their own little lives, _like bees in a hive,_ he snorted a small laugh before all colour drained out of his face once more and he stood stock still just waiting and watching the mindless people run around. No one would see him here, well no one unless they were looking for him. Of which several people were.

"Look there he is!" A man, jumped up and down in glee, a wide grin spreading across his features as he looked for a way through the crowd. His dark brown hair moved with him his curls tangling into one another. Another followed his gaze, this man looked more worn that the joyful one, his hair a sandy colour and his features more wise, they both beckoned the rest of their battalion which were searching for the lad and as one they all moved through the crowd and into the space where the boy stood.

"Mr Potter." The boy flinched at the use of his name. No one really noticed. "Come on." The man went to take a hold of his wrist. Harry quickly moved away from the man his eyes having been on them all the whole time watching and waiting for someone to make contact. The people surrounding Harry gaped in shock. "Harry…" The jovial man came to take the place of the looming figure that had gone to grab hold of Harry.

"Come on mate time to go school is waiting!" Harry looked up ever so slightly, and into the eyes of the man he once called a god-father.

"Don't touch me." His voice was ice cold and made those who heard it try to take a closer look at the boy. Sirius flinched as though someone had stuck a hot poker in his eye. "I can do it myself." Grabbing a hold of his trunk he revealed his small and thin hand, something that no one there missed.

"Let me take your owl cage…" Harry watched as Sirius took Hedwigs home and just nodded ever so slightly.

One of the men surrounding him took charge of the situation.

"Come on let's get him onto the train. Sirius...Show Harry to an empty compartment, everyone else with me." They all began to move again shepherding Harry around to reach where the train was docked. One of the men climbed on board talking to the driver who stood in front of them.

Once Sirius had shown Harry to the compartment they had set aside for their journey he quickly set everything up and placed all the luggage above him.

"So how's summer been?" Sirius' face lit up in hopes of starting a conversation with Harry but it soon faded when he saw Harry turn away and block him from his sight.

"I don't want to talk Black." Sirius hissed again as though he had been burnt.

"Harry…I…know you've been hurting this summer what with loosing Diggory…Trust me I know whats it like to lose a friend…But we are all here for yo-"

"I said NO Black." Sirius stiffened and made an excuse to leave the compartment. Harry closed all the blinds once he had been left alone and pulled off his hoodie, glad that he was once more in a magical environment meaning that he can do what he wishes. Grabbing a book from his trunk he looks up basic healing and glamour charms.

Sirius stepped back into the drivers quarters and was bombarded with questions.

"How is he?"

"Has he got over Diggory?"

"Has he lost weight?"All the questions were thrown at me. I just sighed.

"SHUT UP!" All of the men went quiet, once they took a look at Sirius they saw that the hardened man looked about ready to cry. "I do not know! He won't talk to me I believe that he is too deep in his grief right now, I don't think sending him away this summer was a good idea, all he's done is probably mull it over and blamed himself, you know what Harry is like.." They all looked at Sirius, quietly mumbling as they shuffled around the small area. This wasn't right; the boy was normally ready with smiles and laughter, but now he seemed to want to stay away from everything that he knew. Everyone knew that this was going to be a long train ride for Sirius.

Half hour later Sirius and Remus went to go check on Harry, when they walked in they found him sprawled along one of the chairs sleeping, gently, almost ghost like Sirius pushed the hair out of his face, smiling a little he decided that he was going to have to fatten his godson up this year, glad he could see nothing else wrong with him other than having lost a couple of pounds he sat down opposite him silently.

"He's lost weight…" Remus said almost too soft to be heard. "Other than that he smells fine." Sirius smiled softly and leaned on Remus. "Grief does funny things to us Sirius, he will pull through this, and we just have to be there for him."

The rest of the journey went by rather quickly; Harry woke up about half way through to complete his homework which both Sirius and Remus helped him with, though it was more of the latter. Once they had reached the great hall and all took their retrospective seats it filled with the year's two to seven. Up at the head table sat the potions master who as ever looked over at them with an indifferent sneer upon his face. A pale blonde sat beside him with a slightly more welcoming smile gracing his lips, but a far more menacing look in his eyes, he was to be the new potions assistant.

The blond needed something to pass his time now he had stopped serving the so called Dark Lord, o _r so they thought such incompetent people._

"Severus! Damn pay attention to me!" A slap across his leg made him scowl harder and jump slightly, the blond just scowled straight back at him. "A reply at last!" A small smirk flittered across his lips.

"Yes Lucius?"

"I can smell them all Severus…It hurts…" Severus sighed and waved his wand once, slowly a small red bottle appeared in front of them. "Is…that…" He nodded once, their eyes met and Lucius' conveyed much thanks in that simple look. "Yours?" the potions master nodded once more.

"Drink up love." He smiled and poured it into his glass leaving the bottle near him. Flitwick cowered a little.

The sorting ceremony had just finished and Dumbledore was giving his speech. People were still staring at the young boy muttering what were going to be new vicious rumours by night fall, he was sure of it. He slinked down in his seat a little further, careful about where he put too much pressure as although others could not see his injuries he sure could still feel them. Fidgiting momentarily he finally got comfortable enough pulling his clothes out about him to stop people from coming too close into his personal bubble.

"…First years please note the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, the rest of you should know and heed that warning once more! Finally a note to you all, my luck be with you in this year and make it a good one!" People began to clap as Dumbledore sat back in his seat, his eyes once again glinting in an unnerving manner.

The food and plates appeared around the students, Harry looked around sceptically at it all. "Eat!" Dumbledore's voice carried through the hall, at his command there was a mass of people shouting and grabbing food. The boy took only a few items onto his plate, chicken breast and a few carrots mainly. Using his folk he pulled the flesh of the chicken into strips and mashed the carrot into a rough pulp. He managed to eat one mouthful of chicken before his stomach began to protest that he was full and feeling ill from the richness of it. Forcing himself he took half a forkful of carrot and placed it in his mouth, chewing carefully, gripping hard onto his cutlery he swallowed.. When the desserts came onto the table he almost threw up what he had managed so far. He sat and endured the whole account looking down into his lap, cradling a goblet of water until they were allowed to leave.

 **A/N: just to clear up harry is going into 5** **th** **year (16 yrold) So the past three years is because yr 1 Hagrid took him yr 2 he went with Ron in a flying car**


End file.
